


Drink

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 4 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeAfter having a pretty rough day, Blaine visits his favorite bar (and his favorite bartender).





	Drink

“God, I need a drink.” Blaine groaned as he dropped on the stool in his favorite bar. “Or you know what, make it ten.”

“Hey there, stranger.” Kurt, the bar owner and his favorite bartender in the world, grinned, walking up to Blaine and leaning against the counter. “Bad day?”

“You have no idea.” Blaine mumbled, burying his head in his arms, hoping the entire world could see how miserable he was.

“Wanna talk about it?” Kurt offered, starting to prepare Blaine’s usual drink. “It’s been a while since you’ve been here.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Blaine lifted his head, looking apologetically at Kurt. “These past two weeks have been pretty rough.”

“And here I thought you were cheating on me and my bar with that sleazy joint across the street.” Kurt quipped, eliciting a small chuckle from Blaine.

“I would never.” Blaine said and there was something soft in his voice and eyes that made Kurt’s heart skip a beat. “No place compares to this one.”

 _No one compares to you_ , was what Blaine probably should have said, but once again, he stopped himself, internally groaning in frustration.

“I appreciate it.” Kurt smiled. “So, wanna talk about whatever made your day so bad?”

Maybe it was because of the alcohol that he had been sipping finally getting into his system, or maybe his brain was fed up with Blaine’s constant chickening out, but whatever the reason was, Blaine suddenly felt bolder that he had ever felt before. “How about I tell you over dinner?”

“Dinner?” Kurt repeated with wide eyes, pausing cleaning the glass he was holding. “As in…”

“If you want.” Blaine nodded, a hope blossoming in his chest when Kurt smiled widely.

“I would love to.”

“When will you be done here?”

“Aren’t you an impatient man.” Kurt teased. “Santana should be here in forty minutes, she can take over then.”

“Perfect.” Blaine grinned. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168195236594/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
